


Something Stolen, Something Used

by SimTea



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rating and warning will change as the story progresses, Slow Build, happy high school time, something a bit dark is comming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimTea/pseuds/SimTea
Summary: God I detest Monday… Why did it have to be Monday?... Why does it have to be happening at all?... No, I got what I asked for... I agreed to this... Kevin wants to know what is wrong… No, I do not want him to figure it out… I do not want anybody to figure out.





	1. Chapter 1

He was royally screwed. He was majorly, ultra, uber screwed.

The end of the day was a cause for celebration for many students, but not for Kevin. At least not today.

He was already having a bad day, he didn't need anything else making it worse. However, it seems like life was laughing at him, because as soon as he closed his locker door, he heard a voice over the intercom calling him to the principal's office. Many of his locker neighbors looked towards him wondering what he could've done. "This can't be good," he groaned to himself.

When Kevin entered the office he was met with both the principle and his coach, _Nope, this is not good at all_.

After a long and extensive discussion about grades, he was told point-blank that if he couldn't keep up his C average this year, they will be forced to kick him off the football team come next year. Kevin looked to his coach, a strong but soft-hearted man, for any sort of help or argument against the principle, but what met him was sternness and a small bit of disappointment. Begrudgingly he looked back at the principal and agreed to his terms. He was a junior now and they were no longer cutting him any slack.

In the past his grades were fairly decent. The majority were C's with the occasional D every once in a while. The principal was able to overlook the D's because of how few and far between they were. He was also doing extremely well as a football player. He took the school by storm his freshman year, which only added to the slight favoritism his principle and coach had over him.

But his grades could no longer be overlooked. There were too many D's and, because he was an upperclassman now, his team wholeheartedly relied on him.

Kevin was always an exceptional athlete, best of the best, captain of the football team for crying out loud, but a rather average student. However, this year proved to be more difficult than the others. He was barely getting C's in some classes and his midterms turned out to be rather… unimpressive. He failed a few and barely passed the rest. He's been trying to make up for them these past few weeks, but nothing seems to be working, he just doesn't understand the material.

After agreeing to the principles demands and his coaches concerns, Kevin stormed out of the office and sunk into his own thoughts, _Whoever made that stupid ass rule deserves to be punched into next Tuesday. I just don't get it, and I don't get my classes._

He had already asked a few of his teachers for help but they explained things to him like he already understood it. As he left the school to make his way to the student parking lot, he just couldn't wrap his head around how they expected him to do better in his classes.

He could tell that he was one of the last students to still be at school because his motorcycle was also one of the last vehicles in the student parking lot.

Ah, his motorcycle. His baby.

His motorcycle was one of the few things that could make him happy just by looking at it. He just needed to see it and he was already in a slightly better mood.

As Kevin got on his motorcycle and put on his helmet, he thought to himself, _I could get a tutor_.

When he peeled out of the parking lot he realized, _Yeah but who in their right mind would tutor me? The entire school knows that I'm a hothead, that's half the reason why I'm so good at football. Anyone that would be capable of tutoring me would be afraid of me. So I ask again, who in their right mind would want to tutor me?_

He pulled into his driveway and thanked whoever was willing to listen that his house was only a five minute drive from the high school. He desperately needed to relieve some of this stress.

He quickly went up to his room and changed into some comfortable workout clothes which really only consisted of a white wife beater, gray sweatpants, and some comfy tennis shoes.

His basement had been turned into a small workout station a long time ago when it was discovered that Kevin wanted to get into football. His father had also recommended it because he himself was going to a gym quite often at the time. So in an effort to save a little bit of money, they simply made their own gym.

Now yes, the high school did have a workout room but like all the rest of the school, the weight room closed when the school did, which means on days off or breaks he couldn't use it. And truth be told, he always thought that the weight room smelled a bit funny. And also yes, football practice was tough and necessary, but they didn't meet every day and you can't rely on just the mandatory practice in order to succeed.

But today he just felt like blowing off some steam and running himself ragged.

 _I'll start with the punching bag today_ , Kevin laughed to himself, _Because there is no greater way to get out frustration then to beat it out._ He turned on the stereo to get a nice rhythm going, because come on, what workout is done without music.

As punches and kicks went flying, Kevin thought back to the reason why he was so frustrated in the first place. _Come on Kevin think, how can you make this bad situation better. It honestly can't be this hard. You know you can't do it alone, your grades are proof of that, so who can help you. Who's smart enough, patient enough, and willing enough to help me?_

Double D's face flashed in his head, _Shit, Double D would know what to do. He would know exactly who could help me. He's friends with all the smart people and he's insanely smart himself. I'm sure he could help me find somebody. He's a genius after all, and he's always able to put up with my bullshit. He almost never turns down an opportunity to help someone, especially when it involves school. He's so smart, and patient… and willing…_ And then it hit him.

With one last punch and with a frustrated yet happy cry he yelled, "Fuck, it's Double D. The little dork can tutor me. Why didn't I think of him before? I'm so stupid." Kevin stood there for a few seconds feeling like a complete moron wondering why he didn't think of Double D sooner, this is until he realized he had a workout to get back to.

Kevin looked at the clock on the wall, he wanted another hour of a workout to get rid of the rest of his frustrations for stupid school rules. He decided that he would ask Double D tomorrow after school, _I guess I was way too stressed out to think clearly. He should have been the most obvious choice given the fact of how he is constantly on my mind, what with his huge sky blue eyes and his adorable gapped tooth smile._

As the hour quickly flew by, Kevin could say that he truly was relaxed. He worked out his frustrations and he realized that if Double D agreed to tutor him he'd be able to spend some quality time with the dork, and that's something he would never say no to. He always felt like he had to have a reason to talk to Double D, normally he would just smile or wave, but this definitely gave him that reason.

Kevin always wondered how his little crush came to be, but honestly, he didn't quite know himself.

Kevin and Double D became a lot closer during high school. They were in a few classes together and had worked on a few class projects together. Not to mention that for some reason their lockers were always close by as well.

But during freshman year, even though he had become friends with Double D, Kevin otherwise ignored him most of the time. He was trying to make a name for himself or whatever. Which now made Kevin laughed at how stupid that was.

He never specifically disliked Double D or anything, he actually always liked the kid, he was always really smart and he even helped Kevin seek revenge on a few occasions. But it was more the fact that Kevin didn't like Eddy, most people didn't like Eddy. Eddy's scams always grated on his nerves, and unfortunately wherever Eddy went, Double D followed. But as the three got older and the amount of scams dwindled, Double D began making more friends, and in quite a few different friend groups too.

However, something changed in Kevin sophomore year when they both had to work on a project together for an English class they shared.

Halfway through the project, Kevin realized that he found Double D to be remarkably cute, and not in the 'adorable baby animal' sort of a way, it was more of the 'I wanna tease him till his face becomes as red as a tomato,' sort of way.

He liked Double D.

He really liked Double D.

And this realization freaks the hell out of him to. He never really cared much to think about his sexuality before because he always felt sure about it. But now the subject was flipped on its head and at that moment he didn't know anymore.

He had dated Nazz a few years back but he ended up liking her more as a sister than anything, and Nazz felt the same. So through a little bit of messing around, and quite a lot of people watching with his friends, he realized that he was bisexual. Or as some may like to say, he was at least Double D-sexual.

Kevin laughed himself out of that long landslide of thought and looked at the time again. He realized that his parents should be home any minute now, so he decided to take a shower to avoid them complaining about him smelling like an old sweat rag.

After his shower he heard somebody messing around in the kitchen, meaning that his mom was home and she was starting to make dinner, while his dad was probably watching TV somewhere. He figured that he should start a quick session of homework now, of which he only understood half of, before being called down to dinner.

Later that night as Kevin was lying in bed he thought of all the ways he could ask Double D for help. Some ingenious and some outright plain dumb, he was just so excited at the thought of possibly being able to spend time with Double D again. However unlike all their past school projects, he had to man up and ask Double D himself. He didn't have a teacher to do it for him this time. So there was one thing he was sure of, he definitely felt nervous.

Very very nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really excited about this story, so I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and if you feel like there I anything I can improve upon, I’m all ears!


	2. Chapter 2

His alarm woke him up at about 6:30 in the morning, making it obvious that today would be another boring school day.

Kevin slowly got out of bed, hating every minute of it, and headed to the bathroom to get his morning routine done and out of the way. He never did have a lot of things he needed to do in the morning, but he still never liked doing them because it meant that he had to actually get up. He definitely was not a morning person, _At least it’s Friday though_.

After his lovely bathroom time was done and after he had reluctantly accepted the fact that he was going to school today, he headed back to his room to get dressed

When everything was said and done he grabbed his backpack, keys, and his motorcycle helmet so that he could, regrettably, make his way to school. But as he was driving he kept having the same thought, _I know I was supposed to do something today, but I can’t for the life of me remember what it was._

Even when he made it to school he still couldn’t grasp what he had forgotten, _It’s right on the tip of my tongue but I just can’t reach it._

Kevin went through his first two classes stuck on the topic of his missing memory, and it didn’t seem like it was going to come back to him any time soon.

His third class of the day wasn’t a very exciting one, I mean it was a history class for god’s sake. But it was the only class he shared with Double D this semester, well aside from lunch that is, so it had its strong points. On his way to class he had a thought, _I feel like and getting closer, but how._

As he entered the classroom he noticed that one, he was one of the last students to come to class, and two, even though the class hadn’t started yet, Double D was already scribbling down notes from the blackboard. _He’s already working hard to pay attention. Honestly, what a dork._ They shared a quick moment of eye contact when Double D could feel that someone was staring at him, and when their eyes met, they smiled.

Kevin made his way over to his desk, which was behind and to the left of Double D’s seat. He sat down with a sigh, _But he’s damn cute I’ll give him that._ _I hope I don’t freak him out or scare him off when I ask him for help after school today, the last thing I want is for him to start avoiding me._ Kevin paused for a moment and had to refrain from smashing his head against his desk, _I remember now. Honestly how could I forget that? I’m such an idiot._

Kevin was so lost in his thoughts and inner turmoil that he didn’t even realize the class had come to a close. That is of course until the bell rang.

Kevin packed up his backpack and turned in his homework. He looked around the room once more to see if he could catch another glimpse of Double D before he left.

What surprised him was that the person he was searching for was looking back at him. With another smile, Double D gave a small wave before making his way to leave the classroom.

With a smirk Kevin thought, _I can totally do this._

For some reason, the dork’s smiles always left him breathless, even if it was only a passing glance. That little gapped tooth smile always made him feel like everything was going to be okay.

Before Double D made it out the door, Kevin noticed the, still not completely healed from Monday, bruise on Double D’s cheek, _Dammit._

When Kevin saw the bruise on Tuesday morning, he confronted double D about it. He wanted to know who could leave a bruise on Double D’s perfect porcelain skin, but he never told Kevin who did it. He only said that he angered a jock by accidentally bumping into him in the hallway after school.

However, Double D was a terrible liar, his panicked state was more than enough for proof. Knowing that Double D was lying, or at least half lying, only made Kevin all the more persistent to get answers. He just wanted to protect the little dork.

Kevin could honestly say that they had become friends over the years, and that was something he was perfectly okay with. Aside from wanting to protect him, he didn’t want to freak the dork out by all of a sudden hitting on him. However, having Double D as his tutor will be a perfect chance to get some alone time with the little dork, and possible become a little closer in the process. Maybe this study section is a good idea after all.

Kevin laughed at himself, _Man… I have it bad don’t I?_

He looked up at the clock in the classroom and quickly turned in his homework before he left, making his way to his fourth period class. “Alright, just one more class before lunch and then three more after that until I can go home,” he said to himself.

With a small chuckle Kevin thought, _So just five more periods until I can … pop the question so to speak._ At least he had found some determination to continue this long Friday day.

His fourth period class went by in a snap, although I suppose it helped that Kevin wasn’t actually thinking about his class at all.

Now he just had to make it through lunch with his amazing, yet insanely nosy, friends.

Kevin walked over to his group’s lunch table, and when he says group he means the ‘popular people’, which mainly consisted of the football team and its cheerleaders. He sat down in between his two best friends, Nazz and Nat, the only two people that knew about his… preferences for a certain gapped-tooth dork. He just wasn’t comfortable telling people that he had a thing for Double D yet. However, if they asked him about his sexuality he would gladly tell them that he was bi, he could care less about that. But he didn’t know what their reaction would be if he told them that he liked Double D, he didn’t what them to hurt his little dork.

Kevin said his hellos to both of his best friends and a few of his teammates. He generally ignores and tries to avoid the cheerleaders, well except for Nazz of course, because they always have a knack for annoying the hell out of him. They constantly wanted to hang all over him, and it never stopped. He knows that they’re just trying to get his attention, but the only thing they’re doing is adding to his aggravation.

Once all the hellos were done Nazz, Nat, and Kevin went up to go get their lunch. But before they were able to get in line, Kevin pulled both of them aside and told them his predicament and his solution.

Nat looked at Kevin with a smirk and said, “You sly dog. You’re going to ask him the one thing he can’t refuse and then go in for the kill aren’t you.”

Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose, “No dude. I like him and I wanna spend time with him but I really do need a tutor right now.”

Nazz looked at him and rolled her eyes, “Oh please, there are plenty of other people that can tutor you, you don’t need the genius. You just chose him because he’s your favorite.”

Nat only added fuel to the fire, “Come on man, you’ve liked him for like a year now, this is totally unlike you.”

Kevin glared at them but then sighed, “Look, I don’t wanna scare him off okay, so he is just gonna be my tutor for right now.” And with that, he walked away to go get his lunch

Nazz and Nat both looked at each other with a knowing smile.

“Man, he really has it bad doesn’t he?”

“Yeah. He just needs to man up and tell the double dork.”

After a short pause Nazz let out a mischievous smirk, “Kevin won’t last a week before he slips up.”

“Ten bucks says two weeks.”

They shook on it, “It’s a bet then.”

Once everybody made it back to their table, lunch passed by with relative peace. And he even got to steal a few glances at Double D without anybody noticing, well except for Nazz and Nat. They always somehow managed to catch him and tease mercilessly him for it. But all to soon, lunch was over and everybody headed off to their next class of the day.

Needless to say, the rest of Kevin’s day was pretty uneventful. His classes were boring, and the only thing he could think about was how his nervousness kept growing as the day progressed.

When the last bell of the day rang, signifying the end of school, Kevin knew that he shouldn’t be this nervous. _Come on man, you’re asking him to help you study, it’s as simple as that,_ Kevin thought to himself. He didn’t know why he was this nervous. Hell, he wasn’t even close to being this nervous when he had asked Nazz out, and she was his first real relationship.

After stopping at his locker, he packed his bag and headed out to the student parking lot. He made his way over to his motorcycle, put his helmet on, and drove home.

He pulled into his garage and looked across the street at Double D’s house, _His car is not in his driveway. I guess I have some time to kill._

Kevin knew that Double D sometimes helped staff members after school finish their work. Usually he helped his teachers, the nurses, or the librarians, but occasionally there was an oddball request added to the mixture. _The dork just never takes a break does he?_ Kevin thought to himself.

He parked his motorcycle, took off his helmet, and made his way inside, _Double D will probably be home around four, but I can always be a creeper and watch his house from my window_. He was ashamed to admit it but on more than one occasion he found himself looking out his bedroom window at the dork’s house, hoping to see Double D somewhere in his home.

When he got to his bedroom he kicked off his shoes and threw his backpack on the floor next to his desk. If he were to sit at his desk and turn to the right about 90°, he’d be looking straight out his window. It was quite convenient for people watching, or in his case, dork watching.

He sat down and turned on his laptop, which was a birthday present that was given to him two years ago. He looked at the time his laptop displayed and saw that it was about 3:20. Well, he knew for damn certain that he wasn’t going to do his homework tonight, not when he had the whole weekend to do it. So he decided to explore the interwebs while he waited for Double D to come home.

The time seemed to move by at an agonizingly slow pace for Kevin, but as the old saying goes, a watched pot never boils.

It was 4:18 when Kevin noticed Double D’s car pulling into his driveway, _I’ll start to head over at 4:30, that way it’ll give him some time to get settled in_. As more agonizingly slow time passed Kevin decided to finally think about what he was going to say to Double D. It wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. He decided to go with the short, sweet, and to the point version rather than the rambling forever like an idiot version.

Kevin looked at his laptops clock one last time and it read 4:33 and took a deep breath, _Here we go._ Kevin close his laptop and stood from his chair. On his way to the door he passed in front of a full-length mirror that was attached to his closet. He got a quick look at himself before exiting his bedroom.

He was wearing a black leather jacket that he forgot to take off when he got home, and a simple green T-shirt underneath it. He was also wearing some dark denim jeans with a pair of red Converse sneakers, and let’s not forget his signature red baseball hat. All in all, his clothes were simple yet nice.

Once he left his bedroom he nervously thought to himself, _It’ll be easy, like ripping of a Band-Aid. Once it’s done, it will be over with._

He made his way downstairs and headed towards the front door, _Once it’s done, everything will be set in motion._

As Kevin left his house he wondered for the first time if Double D would except or deny his request for help. Kevin knew that the little dork was always willing to help someone, and they had been friend for a while now, but they have only ever worked on class projects together. They had never really hung out together outside of doing school projects, so would Double D really be okay with tutoring him. If he said yes then Kevin would be over the moon with joy, but if he said no… Kevin would have to find another tutor that wouldn’t be nearly as cute as Double D. He really didn’t want to mess this up.

His thoughts took him all the way to Double D’s doorstop, “Well it’s now or never.” Kevin rang the doorbell and waited for what felt like an eternity for Double D to answer the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath hoping to relax himself a little bit, but when he heard the twist of a doorknob, his eyes shot open. Kevin’s emerald green eyes were met with a pair of, all-too-familiar, sky blue eyes looking at him curiously.

Those eyes, those beautiful sky blue eyes. The kindness in his eyes draw you in while the softness they held made it impossible to look away.

The entire day of trying to calm his nerves was wasted in that one brief moment. Why did his nerves have to hit him like a ton of bricks now of all times. His heart felt like it was going to explode, _Who am I kidding, this isn’t going to be easy at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I will be using Nat as a character in this story. No matter how awesome he may be, I do not own him. That right belongs to C2ndy2c1d. Thank you for reading and I'm open to any comments if you have them!


End file.
